


of flowers and chocolate liquor

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adultery, Chocolate, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pet Names, Pre-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Sex and Chocolate, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sometimes, Ikkei just wanted to sink his teeth in Yasufumi’s tongue and rip it out once and for all.Rivals, friends, lovers - without a real direction to take, their relationship isn't clear. Just another warm night in a Tokyo of the late nineteen-seventies.[More tags regarding actual mature content will come as the second chapter is published.]
Relationships: Nekomata Yasufumi/Ukai Ikkei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Kasaganai (No Umbrella) - Yosui Inoue

**Author's Note:**

> Ukai is married, Nekomata isn't.  
> Yumi is a totally random name.  
> Yes, Ukai is a father.

“I left hyacinths on her nightstand.” Ikkei mumbled, eyes lost in a glass of cheap beer.

Yasufumi’s laugh pierced the air. The cramped bar was thick with smoke and the smell of frying oil, and yet, the world turned lighter at that sound. “How romantic!” He chirped, eyelashes batting against his flushed cheeks, “And what about chocolates? Didn’t you give Yumi-san some chocolates?”

Ikkei gulped the rest of the glass in one go.

He had never celebrated such a stupid thing. Valentine’s day was just another western money-grabbing tradition, fuel for the capitalistic minds, useless and horribly sweet. It was not a matter of being romantic, he knew how to be a _gentleman_ , it was just that…

it was too much. Flowers, chocolates, the sickly synthetic smell of roses that teenagers carried around their wrists, as if they couldn’t tell the difference between real petals and an alcohol laced perfume.

“She has plenty of chocolate in the shop already.” He shrugged.

Yasufumi’s smile left his shiny lips to be replaced by a pout. “ _Kei-chan_ …” his rival lowered his voice, “Treat her right, it’s Valentine’s.”

Sometimes, Ikkei just wanted to sink his teeth in Yasufumi’s tongue and rip it out once and for all.

 _Treat her right?_ When had Yumi ever mattered to him?! Yasufumi kept bringing up Ikkei’s wife at the worst of times, acting like some sort of knight for the most stupid things, treating her like a friend of his own. That _hypocrite_.

Ikkei slammed his empty glass on the wooden counter. “ _City cat_ , unplug your ears,” His fingers reached to grab Yasufumi’s collar and lift him from his stool, “I did you a favor by bringing my boys here for a shitty tournament that wasn’t in program, now do me a favor too and shut your mouth. I have no patience for you.”

His rival’s grin only grew wider, cat-like features stretching to a pearly smile that always managed to throw off the other. It was as if whatever happened, whatever reaction Yasufumi managed to get out of Ikkei, he’d always be the one to win.

Ikkei groaned and let Yasufumi fall back on his seat with an audible _oof_. “I do treat her right, and you know that.” Karasuno’s coach turned to dump the rest of his bottle in the glass, “It’s just that there’s no point in wasting money on expensive gifts if I can’t even be there for the day.”

“Ah, you know, your pal’s right-” The lanky man sitting at his left hiccuped, then wrapped a sweaty arm around Ikkei’s throat and pulled him in an embrace that reeked of sake and ash. “Man… expensive flowers are for wives, fancy chocolates are for lovers. If I knew it from the start, then I wouldn’t be in this fucking place tonight.”

* * *

The fair haired man threw his head back, letting it bounce softly against the cushioned head of his car seat. The radio kept going back and forth between a political talk show and a badly recorded Yosui Inoue’s live. What song was it even? _Kasaganai_? “No Umbrella” - how fitting, Yasufumi chuckled to himself.

Rain poured slowly on the black asphalt. The distant clink of a phone booth being closed got Yasufumi’s hopes up, but Ikkei wasn’t in sight at all. He was only supposed to buy cigarettes and come back, so why was he taking so much time?

A lot of scenarios came to mind: last time he took that much, he had drunkenly fallen asleep out of a shop… but that conbini was right in Yasufumi’s field of view, just across the street, so it couldn’t be. After all, they only got to drink two beers that night. Underwhelming, really, but they had to flee: staying in place after Ikkei punched that lanky guy wasn’t wise. Yasufumi had the responsibility of bringing Karasuno’s coach back to his team in the morning, and he had better be in one piece.

Feisty, messy Ikkei.

He always got his feathers ruffled for nothing. Maybe teasing him that night had not been the best idea, especially not about his wife, especially not on Valentine’s day.

It was all Yasufumi’s fault. It was him who stole Ikkei for the day, not the team, not the national tournament coming up, not even volleyball, and that knowledge couldn’t make him happier. Knowing that whatever happened that night could have been mistaken for a date brought a selfish thrill in Yasufumi’s bones.

He truly was a terrible, terrible man. Not a child begging for attention, not a teenager with no concept of space and time, just another lonely thirty years old who got goosebumps every time he saw Ikkei half-jog in his direction.

_I’m not sorry, Yumi-san._

Honestly, there wasn’t anything charming about the way Ikkei ran to the car: black hair wet and glued to his forehead, a flabby cigarette hanging from his lips, leather jacket barely kept closed by trembling arms crossed on his chest... Yasufumi found himself chuckling at the sight before even realizing it.

“Fuck you-” Ikkei spat out as the first thing, throwing himself on the seat. 

Droplets of water splashed everywhere on Yasufumi’s face, wet freckles that only got a louder laughter out of him. “You should have bought an umbrella, don’t you think?” The fair haired man dried himself on the arms of his sweater and then fastened his seatbelt, ready to turn on the car.

“I didn’t have enough cash on me.” Ikkei grumbled, then held a hand up. “Wait a sec- can I borrow your lighter?”

“...ahh, you should have bought a lighter too. Mine is out of fuel.”

The black haired man swore under his breath. “Okay, alright, no cigs for the night...” He mumbled, shoving the wet cigarette back in the packet. “I knew it was a bad idea…”

Yasufumi shot him a puzzled look. “You only had money for cigarettes on you?”

“Obviously not, I’m not that cheap!” Ikkei turned to the window and groaned, faking being too enthralled by the droplets rolling on the glass to notice his rival’s gaze.

Yasufumi had enough patience to play the waiting game. He turned off the radio and around them remained only the shallow tapping of water on the streets, leaving the two to bathe in an uncomfortable silence.

Predictably, it wasn’t long until Ikkei caved in. 

“Start the fucking car…” he hissed, arms crossing a bit too tightly over his chest. _Bingo._

The fair haired man clicked his tongue. “First you let me see what you bought.”

“Mind your damn business!”

“Come on, I’m curious!”

Ikkei all but whined and stomped his feet on the carpeted floor, an adorable frown crumpling his face. “What are you, a child?! You’ll find out anyway, let’s go to your apartment.”

“But I want to know now… please? Pretty please?”

The lights of another car shined in Ikkei’s brown eyes. They were fixed on the road in what appeared to be deep thinking, but Yasufumi knew him too well: he was searching for ways to avoid the topic, and failing.

Time for the second part of his game.

Yasufumi put a hand over his knee. Ikkei’s body was still freezing from the chill of that February night, and the fair haired man made his best to warm up that patch of muscle. It trembled under his attention, pale fingers that went up, up over his jeans clad thigh-

“Okay!” Ikkei let his cold hand smack on top of Yasufumi’s. Without anything to hold it in place, his leather jacket fell open and a red box rolled over his lap. His rival was quick to snatch it through the fussing, holding it at his right side to read the label -

“Chocolates?” Yasufumi gasped in disbelief, turning the box in his hand. The fancy kind, too?! “ _Assorted, cherry liquor_ …” He kept on reading the english labeling without understanding much, thumb slipping at the sides to feel the plasticized sheen of the cardboard.

Ikkei audibly gulped. He had hoped to postpone that moment, but maybe it wasn’t the end of the world: while barely visible, Yasufumi’s profile showed the most precious hint of surprise on his face.

It was as if he had turned paler than usual, only for his cheeks to flare up of a gracious pink.

Now _that_ was a flower Ikkei liked to see.

“Is it for…?” Yasufumi’s mouth was dry. This time he didn’t dare to say her name.

Ikkei gently took a hold of the box, then tucked it back under his jacket. “Of course not. It’s for you.”

_Fancy chocolates are for lovers._

  
  


Yasufumi had never been a reckless driver, but for the sake of that night, he would become one.


	2. Killer Queen - Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added tags for non-explicit semi-smut things. Peace!

Heavy breathing filled the genkan.

The two had run up the dark and cramped stairs of the condo, shoes squeaking and steps thundering on that horribly slippery floor. They had raced their entire way there, as if losing a single minute would turn the night into a tragedy.

And now, huffing and panting with their backs pressed to the door, they really looked like children who just escaped a monster.

Yasufumi was the first to draw in a fuller breath and get back the energy to kick off his shoes. He tossed his car keys in a plate and then sprinted to the living room, box of chocolates in hand, with an urgency that flattered Ikkei.

Ever since Yasufumi could afford to move there, being alone together in that apartment called for a sense of freedom - one that made Ikkei wish for his rival to never settle with someone. He was better off alone, independent, and-

Ikkei shivered, the sweep of a tail over his still damp socks startling him awake from that selfish train of thoughts. “...oh, hi buddy.” Karasuno's coach breathed out, looking down to meet the bright azure eyes of a grey cat. Was this one new?

“What's your name?” He extended an arm in its direction in the hopes of petting it, but the hiss he got in return was quick to discourage him.

Insufferable, just like the owner.

Yasufumi came back right on cue. He crouched at their side and lifted the cat as if it was a really heavy baby, even going as far as bouncing it in his arms. “Come on cutie, you’ll wait in papa’s bed.” He cooed, eyelashes fluttering sweetly at the cat's meowing.

Well, that ought to be talent.

"He's a little bitch, just like you.” Ikkei complained loudly, turning to hang his damp jacket.

“She,” Yasufumi corrected from the other room, “Miss Nekomata Himari, if you please.”

“You’re out of your mind, why would you call your pets with actual names?!” 

As always, that question got no answer.

Satoshi, Nancy, Chihiro or even  _ Paul  _ \- of all the cats that Yasufumi had fostered over the years, not even one had a cute nickname. They were all regarded as people, children or sometimes  **royals** ...  And none of them had ever liked Ikkei. 

“One of my cousins’ named Himari, you know?” The black haired man grumbled, moodily fixing his and Yasufumi's shoes. "I always pulled her hair, that crybaby. How was her name written? Maybe it was the-  _ oi _ -" Ikkei had to brace himself on the floor to not fall as a bare, pale foot nudged his knee. It rested there, pressing its weight as a cue for him to lower his leg and fully kneel on the carpet.

Ikkei's breath was stolen when he looked up: Yasufumi emerged from the dark like a vision, the edges of his slim body disappearing in the sweet embrace of the shadows. Ikkei had intended to send a glare in his direction, but all the fight was pulled out of him after a single smirk from the fair haired man.

His heart skipped a beat and he lowered his head, as all mortal men did when in front of a demon.

"Now, will you stop rambling about useless stuff?"

_ No one would contradict a yokai. _

Ikkei found himself nodding before he could even realize. If the genkan was the threshold of that shrine and chocolates were the offer, the only thing left was to whisper a prayer. "Can I…?"

"Can you?"

"I mean- will you let me in?"

Yasufumi's fingers scratched under his chin and pressed up, up, up to let Ikkei raise his head until he was standing again. "You asked so nicely, it's the first time you do. So you're learning manners, after all this time?" His rival chuckled, a childish smile lighting up these words as he rested warm fingers on Ikkei's shoulders. "Kiss me?" He whispered.

The black haired man closed the distance immediately. Electric shivers fizzled through their veins as their lips touched, reminding them of the blood that ran in their bodies, of the nerves and muscles and bones, of the fact that limbs could move and fingers could grab and squeeze flesh, and so they did in their usual, ritualistic pattern: Ikkei grabbed handfuls of Yasufumi's waist while the other pulled him even closer, a hand in his black hair and the other pawing at his chest.

It wasn't chaste, it wasn't sacred. They kissed as if they didn't want anything to spill, not a single breath, not even a moan.

Yasufumi slid his fingers in the dip of the other's back, feeling it tense and shudder. He insisted until Ikkei parted his lips with a gasp. The fair haired man used that opening to let their tongues meet, relishing the bitter aftertaste of alcohol. He smiled in the kiss, deciding that his mission for the night was turning their lips sickeningly sweet.

He parted from the embrace and looked up at Ikkei: face flushed, eyes hooded, and for once, calm.

Entranced, even.

So, lovers?

After ten years of escapades, it felt good to actually hold a title.

Ikkei leaned forwards to kiss again, but Yasufumi only conceded a brief peck of his lips before pulling back entirely. "Don't get too eager. Trust me, we're going to snog so much that you'll get tired of it."

"Then why are you still talking?"

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "And  **I** am the impatient one? Come on," Yasufumi slapped a hand on Ikkei's rear to guide him in the direction of the living room, "let's get this started."

* * *

"Don't you want your treat?"

Like many of his questions, it was a trap.   
Setters were scheming beings, observing and  _ plotting _ . Yasufumi stopped playing that role when he enrolled in university, but he retained the worst characteristics. Ikkei had mistakenly lowered his guard far too many times…   
and he was about to do it again.

Screw that moron and his alcohol, his chocolate liquor, chocolates  _ with  _ liquor, screw his messy hair and red lips and warm skin, the taste of cherry on his tongue, the spit and chocolate mixed at the corner of his mouth, and screw his hands too -  
They were dirty and sticky and still gripping his shirt tightly, pinning him on the carpet of the living room while the fucker snugly sat on his hips. 

“Come on, it's the last one.” Yasufumi whined, pressing down with more weight than necessary. 

"I'm not one of your fucking pets-!" Ikkei cursed through gritted teeth, averting his gaze when he saw the devilish glint in his partner’s eyes. As chilling as it was, the alcohol still swimming in his blood made the stare dangerously pleasant.

“But it's nice to be my pet, Kei-chan.” Sugary words, the icing on the cake. “You get to sit on my lap whenever you want.”

"I hope you don't torture your cats like this..."

Yasufumi snorted, the laughter of a child rather than a demon. "Oh no, I only have interest in torturing you." The heart shaped chocolate shined in his hand, half pink and half white, looking like the sweetest, sickest thing in that universe. "Will you be good for me,  _ kitten _ ?"

Shoulders, neck, jaw, then all the way up to his ears; in two seconds, Ikkei’s blood left his limbs and traveled upwards. He cursed under his breath for there was no hiding: that stupid pet name was to blame. 

Yasufumi licked his lips and lowered his body, one sinuous movement to press his forehead on Ikkei’s. “Oh my, you like that.” He faked shock, that teasing bastard.

Ikkei opened his mouth to deny it; a single moment of distraction, a literal split second, enough to have the chocolate forcibly shaved in his mouth. He had no other option but to shut his eyes and bite, and  _ fuck, _ it was the kind with liquor.

The aroma of cherry filled his nostrils once again, a neglected reminder to breathe as the chocolate melted in a kiss of nips and licks. Ikkei couldn’t care less about the taste: lightheaded, he arched his back under Yasufumi’s weight and chased the high.

Their already scorching skin got warmer if possible, gasoline sweat set on fire by the lamest little match. He followed the other's movements with bated breath, jolting in surprise when one of his sticky hands snaked under his shirt. “Yasu...” He called, not daring to open his eyes as the fair haired man used his tongue to clean them both of the chocolate trickles.

"Ah ah ah." Yasufumi playfully chided, "How do you address your owner?"

Ikkei placed a weightless kick on the other’s hip, huffing as he chuckled. "Do your pets address you at all?"

Yasufumi’s pure smile only grew wider. "That's a good point, do you want to have your mouth stuffed?" Ikkei’s eyes sparkled at the offer. He seemed to be seriously considering it, and while his eagerness to please was adorable, the fair haired man stopped him by pressing a finger over his lips. "Not with my dick, Kei, that's terribly trite. I'd gag you."

Ikkei groaned and averted his eyes yet again; this time, though, not in defiance. He looked in the distance, a light flush still blessing his tanned skin, as he was thinking of something. “Would it be alright if…” Ikkei lifted a hand from Yasufumi’s hip to scratch his hair. “I don’t know…  _ Sir _ ?”

There was a moment of silent consideration, and Yasufumi went from being intrigued to grimace in disgust in less than two seconds. "No, don't do that-" He cringed again, shaking his head. If Ikkei had to guess, it was because his students called him like that.

Then what was left? "Okay, uh…” He rolled his eyes to the ceiling, “What about  _ master _ …? No, no, wait, it's so fucking terrible…"

Complicit energy replaced the steam in the room when the two laughed again. Yasufumi smothered his giggles in Ikkei’s shoulder, and his whole body trembled from the pure and unfiltered amusement. Ikkei wouldn’t have lied by saying that it was one of his favorite things.

"If you can't say it, I won't force you. You're a prideful thing." Yasufumi’s smile nuzzled against his neck, "How about I collar you instead?"

"Oh no, leave marks on me and I'll skin you alive."

"No fun. Red looks good on you." Yasufumi pouted, letting his hands resume their idly wandering. He casually popped the buttons of Ikkei’s shirt, delicate fingers teasing the bare skin, stroking his abdomen, traveling upwards -

“Uh-”

“ _ Uh? _ ” Yasufumi stopped at once. “Is there something wrong?”

Ikkei looked at him through thick lashes before averting his eyes again. “Well… nothing.”

_ Nothing? _

Yasufumi rested his weight on his elbows, putting on the most unimpressed expression he could manage. "You have an idea, don't you? Come on, do tell." He drummed his fingertips on a bare patch of Ikkei’s chest and the black haired man could almost feel the ominous hint of retractable claws, see the shadow of a tense tail looming over him, and from that angle - blaming it on the way that cursed table lamp was angled - Yasufumi’s eyes seemed to glow of fierce disappointment.

_ No one would contradict a yokai, _ sure, but Ikkei couldn’t just cut his bounds with dignity so abruptly. He closed his eyes and scowled, still filled with the last bits of shame he had stored, almost putting up a fight against himself. 

"Kitten." Yasufumi reprimanded, and all of his initial sweetness vanished. 

That voice was venom. It fueled all kinds of filthy needs that Ikkei wanted to tuck away when far from Tokyo,  **but couldn't.** Filthy needs that only made sense four, five times a year at best, when they’d have time to meet...

Filthy needs that were going to be  _ unresolved  _ and haunt him for months, if he didn’t hurry up.

"Your fucking pets, I mean, you're treating them like children and shit…” 

_ We did far worse things _ , Ikkei desperately thought to give himself the strength to speak -

“Wouldn't you be their…" He stalled, gesturing incomprehensible things towards the ceiling.

Just as he thought that it was time to give up and drop it, Yasufumi’s eyes widened almost comically. “It can’t be-” the fair haired man gasped, bringing a hand to his mouth in a caricature of surprise, "You want to call me  **dad** !"

"You fucking disgrace,” Ikkei tossed and turned, managing to half-sit on the carpet with his lover’s weight still pressed over his stomach, “don’t even try to shame me, I swear-" Rebellion lasted very little: a single loud  _ smooch  _ shushed him, and it was difficult to remain upset at Yasufumi, especially not when his sparkling eyes were soo close.

"Please?" Yasufumi blinked, pressing his hands on Ikkei’s shoulder, “You don’t know how much I’d love that.”

“Don’t you have any shame?” Ikkei groaned without a real purpose, as if he wasn't hard at the prospect, too. “Why are you so excited, pervert?"

"Do you want the honest answer?"

Lost in the lustful glint of Yasufumi’s eyes, Ikkei immediately forgot of having asked that question. The sweet taste lingering on his tongue reminded him that the answer was going to be absurd, that he was going to regret knowing it, yet he couldn’t fight that urge.

He wanted the truth, he had to know.

Ikkei nodded and Yasufumi kissed his cheek bone, dragging sticky lips over the side of his face until they could rest against Ikkei’s flaming ear. "Because," his voice thrilled, "I love to see you break. You get so cute when you're embarrassed about something you like to death." 

Every breath got the man beneath him trembling. Ikkei wanted to disappear in that soft mass of cream colored hair but stood still, determined not to lose it, not to make a fool of himself, not to-

Yasufumi tangled his fingers with Ikkei’s. "How about this? You say the word and I will know you're asking for more."

Their eyes met again and this time, serious as ever, the black haired man nodded.

He put too much trust in that demon for it to go to waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for reading!  
> Pop quiz - if Nekomata is an high school teacher, then what does he teach?? I really can't decide.
> 
> So, guess we'll have a third chapter! I'm getting really invested in this work ɾ⚈▿⚈ɹ  
> It will a take a bit more, cause it will most likely be actual smut and I haven't written a lot of that in my life.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think (´｡･v･｡｀)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It was short but I felt like publishing it in separate chapters.  
> As of now, only a second chapter with mature content is scheduled, but maybe a third explicit one will be added too (?). Have a pleasant Valentine's day ✌(‘ω’✌) See you soon for the chocolates.  
> Let me know what you think of it in the comments, if you'd like.


End file.
